Strange Days at NCIS
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Melinda is in Washington DC when she sees the spirit of an NCIS agent and learns that there are two earthbound spirits that need her help rated for safety, also this is one of my saddest pieces just a heads up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own N.C.I.S or Ghost Whisperer

Strange Days at N.C.I.S

The day was quiet for the N.C.I.S team… almost too quiet for their liking

Jethro Gibbs was sipping on his coffee and working on some back paperwork along with the rest of the team.

Ziva David was the furthest along in her work when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye that didn't make any sense whatsoever.

It looked as if the lamp was moving on its own and she nearly jumped out of her chair her hand reaching for her sig in the drawer.

"Is something wrong, Officer David?" Gibbs asked barely looking up

"I thought I saw my lamp move…" Ziva said "but that does not make any sense light fixtures cannot move on their own"

Tony would have said something but he too thought he had seen the lamp move.

Timothy McGee hadn't been looking up to see what was going on and Tony wondered if McGee or Abby had rigged it to move, but then again neither of them seemed to have a death wish and that was what would happen if you really scared Ziva, she'd hurt you.

Abby Sciuto had noticed several odd things happening, but hadn't made a big deal out of it, that is until she saw a strange addition to a picture she had taken of the team.

"That isn't possible, that looks like Kate!" she whispered knowing the fact that this was taken with a digital camera meant that double exposures were impossible. "Oh no… something's wrong"

Abby bolted for the elevator, which seemed to take too long so she ran for the stairs.

"Gibbs!" she said out of breath from running up the stars

"Abby, what on Earth is wrong with you?" he asked

"This" she handed him the newly printed picture that still showed a translucent image of Kate in the background. Ziva, Tony, Gibbs and Timothy were in the foreground where she took the pick of the quartet.

"T-tell me you see Kate in the background of that picture" Abby begged

"I do, Abby, are you sure it isn't a double exposure?"

"That was taken with a digital camera, double exposures are impossible with digital," Abby protested.

"She's right, boss" McGee chimed "let me see"

Tim looked at the image and nearly dropped it

"That's her, and she looks upset…"

"Something is holding her spirit here what could possibly be keeping Kate from moving on to the peace of her afterlife?" Abby wondered in concern

Ziva began to wonder if the lamp really did move, but not on its own, but by Kate's hand.

"Is it possible for her to move an object, say a lamp?"

"Probably, why do you ask?" Abby looked at Ziva curiously

"I think she might have been the reason my lamp moved on its own"

"It's very possible that Kate was trying to let us know that she is here, but why would her spirit be trapped here? Why is she not on the roof where she was murdered?"

"I think she is on that roof, the lamp moved in the general direction of that rooftop," Gibbs said

Tony looked skeptical; he figured that the picture had been photo shopped somehow to make it look like Kate was in the back of the image. He figured that Abby didn't photo shop the image as she seemed genuinely terrified and McGee looked confused so it couldn't have been him.

Tony himself wouldn't have drudged up Kate's memory like that and Gibbs probably didn't know how to use photo shop and was just fine without knowing.

His suspicion wandered to Ziva, she had no ties to Kate, emotionally anyway, but he figured that Ziva wouldn't hurt them like that. If Ziva was going to hurt you, she was going to use her fist and knock the hell out of you, not show you a photo shopped image with a dead friend in the background.

Ziva looked at the image, it was the first time she had seen Kate and it piqued her curiosity about the woman whose place she'd taken.

Meanwhile Melinda Gordon was arriving in Washington DC, she had her own reasons for being here… she wanted to tour the capital. She knew with a historic city like this there might be ghosts around, but she had hoped not to find one that truly needed her help to go into the light.

She then saw a dark haired woman standing by the entrance to a marine base

"Please, I need help" the woman said

"What is your name?"

"Caitlyn" the spirit replied

"Caitlyn, what happened to you?"

"I can't stay, you must talk to Leroy Jethro Gibbs; he can tell you what happened to me" Caitlyn said

"What is your last name, can you tell me?"

"Todd" Caitlyn vanished and Melinda went to her hotel to do some research on this Caitlyn Todd

It took a while and a few different spellings of Caitlyn before she found the woman she had seen, or her obituary at least.

"Caitlyn Todd was shot in the head by a sniper while working on a mission with N.C.I.S"

"Sniper shot, that must have left a lot of unfinished business for Caitlyn, but why would she be on the base instead of the roof where she was shot?" Melinda wondered.

The next day Melinda was able to find even more information about Caitlyn Todd and her life and death, but she was still unable to get onto the base and to N.C.I.S headquarters where she figured she would need to be to help Caitlyn go into the light and the afterlife that she had earned. Helping protect the innocent and make sure the guilty didn't get away with their crimes.

Melinda was soon able to find the rooftop where Kate was shot.

"Caitlyn are you here?" Melinda said, "Caitlyn, can you come out?"

Caitlyn appeared

"Melinda, I need to speak to my team…" Caitlyn said, "I have things I have to say"

"How can I get them to come here?" Melinda wondered then heard a car door close

"Someone is here"

Melinda looked to see a Goth girl waking into the building with a lace parasol over her head

"Who is that?" Melinda wondered then the woman got to her

"Who are you?"

"My name is Melinda, and you are?"

"Abby"

"Do you know Caitlin Todd?"

"Yes, she was my friend, why?"

"She's here, and she says she needs to talk… I'm getting ahead of myself. I can speak with ghosts and her ghost is here. She says she needs to talk to her team before she can cross over"

"How can I know for sure that you are talking to Kate?"

"She says you have a large cross tattoo on your back and you name all your lab equipment, and you have a stuffed hippo named Bert that makes a flatulent noise when you squeeze it"

"You are talking to Kate, no one outside of the team knows I name my equipment, and she saw my tattoo. Bert is also only known about by the team"

Abby made a phone call and the rest of the team came and were introduced to Melinda.

"Melinda these are the team members. Gibbs, Tony, Tim and Ziva" Abby said

Kate walked over to Tony

"Tony you annoyed me to no ends, but I will always care about you"

"Is she speaking?" Abby asked

"She said to Tony that he annoyed her, but she'll always care about him"

"Abby you were the best friend a girl could have, don't change"

"Kate is in front of you Abby, she says that you were the best friend she had and she doesn't want you to change"

Abby wiped tears from her eyes.

"Jethro, your daughter… I saw her, Kelly. She's beautiful… but… I can't tell him that… please, just tell him that I learned a lot from him"

Melissa relayed the message or what Kate wanted her to say and Kate moved on to Ziva

"Ziva, I never got to know you in life, but I know that you will make a great addition to this team… just make sure to keep an eye on Tony"

Melinda once again passed on the message, after the team left. Kate had still not gone into the light

"Kate, is there something else"

"Kelly… she is still wandering the Earth as well" Kate said "I can't leave her alone like this" she looked down "I cannot go into the light, not without Kelly."

"Your spirit is stronger than hers; you must have a mission to take her into the light with you. Kelly must have been waiting for you"

"I know she was… I was able to figure that out now"

"Is she here?"

"No, follow me"

Kate walked to the stairs down from the roof.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Melinda arrived at Jethro Gibbs' home.

"Gibbs usually keeps his door unlocked, but I still recommend you knock, he is home"

Melinda started to knock

"What am I supposed to say to him, that his daughter's spirit is still here and needs to see him again before she can go into the light?"

Caitlyn Todd opened the front door and they saw that Gibbs was probably downstairs

"He's in the basement working on his boat"

"Hello!" Melinda called "your door was open"

"Melinda?" Gibbs came upstairs

"Gibbs, Kate is still around, she has another mission, to help someone close to you find her peace" Melinda said "she sent me hear to you particularly."

A look of despair fell over him and Melinda figured he knew why she would come to him

"It has to be either Shannon or Kelly" Gibbs sighed wirily

"It's Kelly who needs to give you a message; call to her she needs to know you're here"

"Kelly, are you here kiddo" Gibbs said feeling rather strange calling to his daughter who had passed away

"Dad" Kelly appeared "I love you daddy, don't be sad for me, I'm going to be with mom in heaven. Miss Caitlyn will make sure of it, she told me so"

"Is she here?"

"Yes, she says that she loves you and she doesn't want you to be sad, that Kate will make sure she gets to her mother safely"

"Kate, thank you, and Kelly I love you"

"Kate wants me to tell you that you don't need to thank her, you did a lot for her in life, giving her a job, she felt it was her turn to return the favor and help your daughter find peace"

Kate grasped Kelly's hand gently

"Do you see the light?"

"It's so beautiful"

"I agree Kelly, it's gorgeous, come, it's time to see your mom again" Caitlyn said

"Okay Miss Caitlyn"

Kate and Kelly disappear and Gibbs wiped the tears from his eyes

"She's at peace now, Jethro, so is Kate, they have found their peace"

"I know, it's kind of like burying her all over again"

"Parents aren't meant to outlive their children, but she said there was something she wanted you to know… you have another daughter… maybe not by blood, but you have someone that looks up to you like a father. She said that you knew who she meant.

"Abby"

"Kate also said that she discovered something after she passed away, you have a niece that… let's just say she needs someone she can look up to"

"What?"

"That's all she could tell me… the rest you will have to find out on your own"

**The End**


End file.
